


The One Where They Both Drink

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cute, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Sam wants them all to go to the bar. They just got back from a hunt so it can be relaxing and Sam says he needs a drink. Dean has a problem though. He thinks that Sam is trying to trick him somehow and wants to get him drunk. His solution is to simply not get drunk. One thing though, Cas wants him, and himself for that matter, to get drunk so they can have drunk sex when they get back. So Dean guesses he's drinking after all.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 27
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my SERIES READERS: Guys, this is the fluffiest thing ever, it's literally all fluff. At least 85% fluff. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. If you want, you can completely skip this part in the series and it will still make sense. 
> 
> For my SMUT SEEKERS: This is definitely not one of the hotter fics I've written, but if you want just the smut, skip to chapter 3. That's where the sex happens. 
> 
> For EVERYONE: Thank you for reading I am very excited you are here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like ths despite it's length. Or maybe you're a fast reader and this is nothing to you, I don't know. Point is, thank you!

“Dean?” Sam says, walking into the kitchen. Sam makes a face at Dean when he sees an off-balance Cas that was oh-so-clearly pushed quickly away from him. “I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the bar tonight…”

Dean looks at him confused, “Why?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“Uhh, we just got back from a hunt yesterday night? I could use a drink… I don’t know about you guys.” Dean squints at him, “Dude, you always want to go to bars, why are you fighting me?”

“Because  _ you never do! _ I want to go, you don’t just come along easily every time… So this is weird.”

“That doesn’t mean I never want to go!” Sam claims, “Whatever man, I want to go, are you coming or not?”

Dean doesn’t answer, he just looks at him. Cas glances at Dean and is as shocked as Sam that Dean isn’t jumping at the chance. “I will go!” Cas volunteers, knowing that if he goes, Dean will follow.

“Alright, You, Jack, me,” Sam gestures, “We’ll go later. Dean, I guess you are on your own tonight.”

“I’m obviously coming, I’m not going to stay here by myself while you guys go drink and have a good time…”

“I don’t know why you are being weird about this, man,” Sam chuckles, “I just wanna go to the bar.”

“I’m being weird because this… is out of character for you…” Dean side-eyes Sam as he rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. 

“This will work out quite nicely,” Cas turns to Dean, “Now we can both get inebriated.” Dean has been in a  _ great _ mood all day, joking around, laughing, it’s perfect. 

Dean looks confused at Cas for a moment before it clicks. “Ohh! And have sex… wildly!”

Cas chuckles and steps back to Dean and they start their kissing again. Dean doesn’t even remember why he came into the kitchen in the first place. He knew it was for something, surely it wasn’t this. Cas pulls away, “Why were you giving Sam such a hard time about something you like to do frequently?”

“He’s planning something, I can feel it.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because I know him. He wants me drunk, I just don’t know why.”

“ _ I _ want you drunk,” Cas says. “I want  _ me _ drunk, too. Drink, Dean. I’m sure Sam’s ‘plan’ is all in your head.” Cas does quotes with his hands.

“Oh no!” Dean exclaims, “You’re in on it too!” Cas rolls his eyes. “You said you would go just because you knew that would make  _ me _ go!” 

“The last part is true, but that is all. Sam doesn’t want you drunk, Dean,  _ I do. _ ”

“Okay, well… You both do. Maybe for different reasons, but you both do. I just don’t know why for Sam…”

“This sounds irrational,” Cas says plainly.

“It’s not irrational, I know Sam! He’s- He’s-” Dean doesn’t know, “ _ He’s doing something! _ ”

“Well, I’m going to attempt to get drunk tonight, I hope you will do the same. And if you stopped worrying about Sam, that would be a bonus, but I understand if you can’t.”

“Oh, you are so definitely on his side!” Dean shouts, “This is like a freakin’ soap opera! Which I don’t watch by the way,” Dean clarifies, “Betrayed by my own lover… my own hot and racy lover!” Dean bites his lip, looking Cas up and down. “Tell me Castiel, has this all been a lie? You’ve been a pawn from the beginning! You’ve been sent to distract me with your sexiness and your,” Dean makes a quick glance around the room and lowers his voice considerably, “Fat cock,” Cas tries to force away a smile, “ _ And it worked!” _ Dean wraps up his dramatic speech with an even more dramatic grab of Cas’s shoulders, making Cas laugh. “What is he planning, Cas?” He lets go and starts being normal again, “Okay, but seriously, if you know, and you’re not telling me I will fight you.”

“ _ You _ are going to fight  _ me _ ?”

“Well, I was going to take sex off the table, but neither of us wants that, so yeah, a physical brawl sounds more fun.”

“You sound crazy.”

“If you hear anything,  _ tell me. _ He’s doing something.” Cas walks to the cupboard and takes out an empty glass. “Oh yeah! That’s why I came to the kitchen!” Cas passes Dean the cup and he starts filling it with water from the tap. Cas grins at how easily distracted Dean can be. “Hey,” Dean starts, “Why do you want to have sex while we are both drunk so bad? What if neither of us remembers it?”

“Drinking makes both of us more outgoing and… concupiscent,” Cas says quietly.

Dean makes a face of not understanding as he takes a drink of his water. He snaps and points at Cas, lowering his glass and loudly saying “Horny!” Before smacking a hand over his mouth feeling his face get hot with blush. 

Cas finds this very amusing but tries to let it go. “Yes,” Cas starts again, “Also, our sex lasts longer when you are drunk, and you told me that when you’ve had a couple of drinks you feel ‘sexier.’”

“I said that?” Dean asks bewildered. It’s true, but he doesn’t remember ever saying it out loud.

“Wow,” Cas says, “So you really do often forget things when you are drunk.”

“Yeah.”

“You drunkenly mentioned it to me while you took off your clothes before going to sleep.”

‘Well,” Dean stutters, “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, so we are both going to get intoxicated. I’m going to go ask Sam when he wants to leave. It must be pretty soon,” Cas starts walking out of the kitchen in the direction Sam walked.

“Yeah,” Dean says after another sip of water, “If you don’t mind, why don’t you go ahead and ask him what he’s planning while you’re at it!” 

Cas finds Sam again, sitting in another room with Jack. “Sam, what time are we going to the bar?”

Sam glances at Jack then back at Cas, “Want to be there any time after 7, so we could leave here around 6:30ish…”

“Okay, I’ll let Dean know we should leave in thirty minutes,” Cas informs. 

“Do you know why Dean was acting so weird?” Sam asks.

“Oh,” Cas sighs, “He was acting strangely because he thinks you are ‘up to something,’” Cas uses air quotes. 

Jack looks at Sam then back to Cas. “Of course he does,” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yes, he is ridiculous.”

“Do you think I’m up to something, Cas?” Sam asks.

“No, of course not. Dean is just being childish,” Cas smiles. Jack laughs. “He thinks you are trying to get him drunk to distract him.”

Sam smiles, “I just want to go to the bar, Dean gets himself drunk,” Sam chuckles.

“Okay, well I’ll tell him,” Cas turns around to walk out, “Goodbye.” Cas walks back to the kitchen and Dean is no longer there so next he tries Dean’s room. Cas walks in “Sam wants to leave in about thirty minutes- what are you doing?” Cas asks concerned. 

Dean is pacing around with two glasses of water, one in each hand, “Trying to figure out what Sam is planning!”

“I don’t think Sam is planning anything Dean, I think you are reading into this. He just wants to go to the bar, what is so bad about that? And why do you have two glasses of water?”

“Okay, A, I have no recollection of how I ended up with two waters, but they are both mine. And B, I know Sam. I know his facial expressions, I know his mannerisms, I know his word choice. I know that to the untrained eye, Sam was being perfectly normal, but to me, I know he’s got something in the works.”

“Well, maybe you are right,” Cas admits. 

“Why? Did he say something to you?!” Dean asks anxiously. 

“Dean, no. Nevermind. You are just paranoid. Dean, just get drunk tonight, you’re fine.”

Dean sets both his glasses of water down on his desk, “He told you to say that, didn’t he?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Dean, do you want a blowjob?”

Dean gulps, “What?”

“We have some time, I think you need to relax, and performing fellatio could help with that, do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

“O… Okay…” Dean says quietly. 

“Great! Take off your pants and get on the bed,” Cas instructs. Dean frantically takes off his pants and underwear and flops onto the bed. “Talk to me more about how I’m your ‘lover’ like you did in the kitchen.”

“You liked that?” Dean asks, watching Cas kneel on the bed. 

Cas pushes Dean's chest so he will lay down, “I did… I do.”

Dean thinks for a moment. Cas likes it when Dean calls him his boyfriend a lot. He didn’t stop talking about it for a while, and even still he brings it up often. And then Cas liked it when Dean called him his lover earlier in the kitchen. Maybe Cas just likes pet names or something. Or he liked the two specific ones Dean used coincidentally. Not that Dean knows this because half the time he does it he doesn’t realize, but Cas also loves when Dean calls him babe. 

Cas puts his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and Dean hums in delight. “Yeah, lover, I’ve never called anyone that before… I just thought of it when I started talking about telenovelas,” Dean moans softly when Cas licks into the slit of his dick, “Which I don’t watch by the way.” Cas rolls his eyes and slides down farther on Dean’s dick. “Ahha…” Dean groans, “But I think it works well for- for you, you know, because,” Dean moans again, this time a little too loud, “Fuck.”

Almost the whole time, Dean strangles out words to Cas about how amazing he is and calling him lover every chance he gets. Cas likes it more than he thought he would, but that’s a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling a little dramatic today, let me tell ya. Just like his telenovelas, which he doesn't watch. 
> 
> What's gonna happen? Any guesses? Comment your guess if you feel like it, no pressure. (Tip: Your gut instinct is right.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha!

Eventually, Dean and Cas are ready and meet Sam and Jack in the other room, ready to go at 6:30ish. Cas asked Dean before if he wanted to wear a plug, but, to the shock of Cas, Dean answered no because he “Can’t be distracted in case Sam tries to pull something.” Then Cas reassured him that “Sam most likely was not,” and that Dean “should get inebriated anyway.”

It’s not too long after that they all pile into the Impala. “You know, there is this bar on the other side of town that is closer that I found, if y’all want to go to that one instead-”

“No!” Jack and Sam say at the same time. 

Dean squints and glances back at them for a moment. “Gees, I didn’t know you both cared so much,” Dean defends, “I guess we’ll go to our normal one…”

“It’s just, they have those strawberry smoothie-things that I like at this one,” Jack explains, “The virgin kind.” Sam nods at Jack and Dean shrugs, figuring that it makes sense.

They chat about different things for a while on the way there until they all start talking about the show they all watch. It started with Dean guessing about what is going to happen next, then Jack disputing it, saying that it wouldn’t happen like that for a list of reasons, and now they are all talking about what they think is going to happen. None of them can agree on a prediction until Cas suggests something that sounds crazy, but they like it since he can back it up and if it actually happens, it will be the plot twist of the century. 

When they finally get there, they all sit down at a booth and Sam offers to get drinks for everyone but Dean quickly and desperately suggests he do it instead. “Uhh, okay,” Sam looks at Dean strangely as he walks away. 

“He’s paranoid,” Cas explains to Sam.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Sam laughs. “What does he think I’m going to do? Drug him?” Cas shrugs. Jack giggles.

Dean walks back a bit later with their drinks. “Okay, Jack,” He sets down a pink, icy drink in front of Jack, “I ordered this first which was an obvious mistake based on how the dude behind the bar looked at me…” Dean sets down his and Sam’s beers in their respective spots. “Ordering a strawberry, virgin daiquiri was about the girliest thing I’ve ever done-”

Cas raises a finger, “But what about-” Dean freezes. Everyone turns quickly to Cas and Cas realizes he shouldn’t finish his sentence. Thank goodness because Dean was staring at him wide-eyed and willing him to stop. His face already started to turn red. “It’s not ‘girly’ it’s just a drink,” Cas eventually says.

Dean exhales in relief but rolls his eyes, “I didn’t know you even liked these, Jack…”

Jack looks nervously at Sam then back at Dean, “Uh, yes. I do like them, thank you…”

Dean squints at him momentarily but then sits back down next to Cas. He thunks a whole bottle of vodka onto the table in front of Cas, “I ordered this next,” Dean starts, “He was confused again.”

Dean and Sam are both done with their beers rather quickly along with Cas, so Dean gets them more. Jack, on the other hand, takes a while to finish his drink because he really is not a big fan of the  _ cold _ aspect of the drink. 

“Okay, turns out I actually did need a drink, thanks Sam,” Dean smiles, “I guess you were right.”

Dean, again, quickly finishes another beer. He wouldn’t drink so fast if Cas didn’t want him drunk and if he thought Sam was acting suspiciously. But, Cas  _ does _ want him drunk, so he gets up for a third beer and comes back with a third and fourth. 

Sam watches as the group chats more and more. Dean, with every beer he has slides lower in his seat and moves closer to Cas. He also gets louder and more boisterous which Sam expected. Jack doesn’t really care for a drink so when he finishes his first drink he has  _ one _ beer and drinks water after that. The weird thing is, Cas keeps pulling out more and more bottles of vodka, and Sam has no idea where they are coming from. Dean bought him one… no,  _ two _ ! So why are there six empty bottles? 

When Sam notices Dean is done with his third beer, he switches his full bottle for Dean’s empty one when he isn’t paying attention. Cas notices but doesn’t say anything, he just eyes Sam. 

Once Dean is on his fourth beer in an hour and a half, they all hear the music stop and there is an announcement. A guy comes over the loudspeaker and introduces somebody and says they are going to sing a certain song. 

“What the fuck?” Dean asks, “They have karaoke here?”

“I guess so!” Jack says enthusiastically.

For the next thirty minutes, they are there, there is a constant string of people going up to sing. Dean continues drinking, per Cas’s request. Every time he goes up for a beer he gets Sam one, and every time Dean almost finishes his beer, Sam switches his full one for Dean’s empty one and is always shocked and surprised when Dean doesn’t notice. 

“Okay, this is actually fun,” Dean giggles, “I dunno why I was so worried before! Sam, pshh!” Dean waves Sam off, “You’re not  _ doin’ _ anything! And Cas, you look hot- wait… that’s not what I was gonna say,” Dean slurs, “Cas, I’m drinking so you can just… re-lax!” 

Cas giggles back, “Reeeelax!” Cas mimics.

“Is it time?” Jack whispers to Sam so no one hears. Cas, with his crazy, celestial hearing, hears them anyway but says nothing. Sam nods at Jack. 

Early this morning, very early, Sam found out that the bar they frequent was having a karaoke night  _ that day _ . So, he did what any little brother would do, try to come up with a plan to embarrass their older sibling. “Jack!” Sam says excitedly, walking into the room with Jack. 

“Yes? Hello, Sam!”

“Jack, do you want to help me play a prank on Dean?” Sam sits down with his computer next to Jack.

“Is he going to get mad?” Jack asks.

“He’ll get a little frustrated, but he’ll mostly be embarrassed. If you don’t want to help, I understand, but he’ll be fine! It’s all for fun…”

“It’s for fun, are you sure?” Jack makes a stern face and Sam chuckles because he has seen Cas make that exact face before.

“Yes, I promise.”

“Alright, what is it?” So Sam explains the plan.

“Okay, so get this, I ask Dean and Cas if we can all go to the bar tonight because tonight, Jack, tonight is karaoke night,” Sam says dramatically. “We go there, Dean starts drinking and I’ll try to get him drunk somehow… It used to be easy to get him drunk, but not so much anymore… which I guess is a good thing. That’s the only part I haven’t worked out yet. Anyway, eventually, we try to get him to sing a song. That’s where you come in, we have to act like we don’t think Dean can do it so he will want to prove us wrong and he will go sing.” Sam then goes over some example dialogue for them to think about in order to get this right. “So if that works out, then Dean will sing karaoke drunkenly. Also, and here's the fun part, they have an almost endless list of songs to choose from on their website! I was thinking about this song,” Sam points to his laptop screen, “But I also like this one…”

“I’m sure we can convince Dean to sing both songs…” Jack suggests.

Sam just smiles widely at him, “I like the way your thinking.”

Lucky for Sam, Cas was unknowingly taking care of the weakest part of his plan which was ‘get Dean drunk.’ This of course brings us back to the bar.

“Dean!” Jack says brightly to a drunk Dean, “Maybe you should sing a song!”

Dean shrugs but says nothing before Sam jumps in, “Are you kidding? Dean’s not gonna sing a song! He couldn’t!”

“Why couldn’t I?” Dean asks, slightly offended.

“You would be too scared, wouldn’t you?” Sam asks.

“No! I’d be fine! I’d be fantastically awesome!” 

“I don’t know, I think you’re all talk.” Sam antagonizes.

“Yes, Dean. Maybe you shouldn’t go up there,” Jack adds.

“No! I can do it!” Dean slurs, “I’ll prove it! Where’s the list of songs?” Dean says loudly, falling right into their trap. 

Cas laughs, “Dean,” Cas laughs some more, “Dean are you going to sing?”

“Yup! Just dunno what song yet,” Dean takes another sip of beer.

Sam pulls out his phone quickly, “I’ve got the list right here!”

“Let me see,” Jack takes the phone. “How about you sing ‘Centerfold’ by the J. Geils Band?”

“He doesn’t know that song,” Sam says, “He could never keep up!”

“I know that song!” Dean defends, “I practically  _ wrote _ that song!”

“Or maybe you should sing ‘Angeleyes’ by ABBA! Do you know that one?”

“Yes!” Dean giggles, “I love ABBA! They make me feel things…” Dean’s eyes go wide. “No, they don’t. Just kidding. ABBA is okay I guess. I don’t love them.”

Sam ignores Deans rambling because of course he loves ABBA, it’s not shocking. “Dean doesn't have the voice for that song, pick an easier one! He can’t sing either of these songs…”

Dean stands up, “Fuck you, Sam!” Dean starts to walk away.

“Where are you going, Dean?” Cas asks. 

“To go put my name on the list!” He babbles.

“What song are you gonna sing?” Jack asks.

“Both of them!” Dean shouts.

After Dean is gone and trying to put his name down, Cas leans in close to Sam. “So, Sam and you- You and Sam-” Cas takes a breath, “Excuse me. So, you and Jack were conspiring this whole time?” 

“Are you going to stop Dean from singing?” Jack asks.

“No. I don’t think anyone can stop him now regardless. So he was right…” Cas laughs, “You guys got him!”

“Maybe you should do a song too, Cas!” Sam says. 

Cas laughs, drinking the rest of the bottle he was working on. “That is very funny Sam! I am not  _ near _ enough inebriated to do such a thing, but I admire your effort!”

Sam and Jack laugh, “It was a long shot. Hey uh, Cas? Where are you getting all these bottles? There's like ten empty ones now and I’m pretty sure Dean only bought you like two…”

“Yes,” Cas says, “I brought them in. I need a lot and it can get expensive.”

A few good questions Sam could have asked would have been; Where did you hide them? Why do you ‘need a lot’ of them? Where are they now? But instead, Sam asks simply “How?” As in, how did you smuggle all these bottles? Is your coat Narnia?

“I’m an angel of the lord.” Cas pulls out another bottle from god knows where and uncaps it and that’s all the explanation Cas offers up before Dean comes flouncing back. 

“They said if I do  _ three _ songs then I drink for half off!” Dean shouts, doing finger guns at Sam and Jack.

“What other song are you going to do?” Sam asks and his smile grows from ear to ear.

“I dunno,” Dean sighs, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder, slouching low in his seat. “Did you guys know Cas likes to listen to Lizzo?” Dean offers up, “She’s like… his favorite…”

Sam's eyes go wide at his new opportunity, “Maybe you should sing one of her songs! You know, if Cas likes her so much.”

“Maybe,” Dean downs the last of his beer.

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Cas suggests.

“No, I’m probably gonna,” Dean nuzzles his face against Cas’s neck, “Because you’re so warm and hot and sexy and you’re probably gonna fuck me tonight so-”

Everyone at the table's eyes blows open wide except Dean who has them closed and is peacefully relaxed laying against Cas. Sam and Jack both look away awkwardly and pretend they didn’t just hear that. Cas, on the other hand, starts chuckling.

“I think I’m a little drunk, Cas,” Dean whisper-yells. “Should I keep going or is this good enough?” 

“This is good, Dean,” Cas answers.   
“Okay! I’m just gonna take it reeeeeeal slooooow…” Dean replies. “Guys!” Dean says loud and suddenly. “I know what song I’m gonna do!”

Later, the announcer calls Dean’s name and he steps up and awkwardly sings his songs, loud, drunk, and shamelessly just like the people who went before him. At the start of his first song which was ‘Centerfold,’ Sam took out his phone again to start videoing Dean. He honestly can’t wait to show Dean when he’s sober again. 

The next song Dean sings is ‘Angeleyes,” and everyone at the table of course thinks is super hilariously ironic, what with Cas and all. Dean also got way into the song and belted out the lyrics. Sam is kind of impressed because he thought it was going to be terrible but Dean was actually pretty good. 

The next song was a shock to everyone because Dean never told them what song he was going to sing. They hear the tune and Cas knows right away that Dean skipped the first lyric. Dean points at Cas dramatically as he says the first line, “Never been in love before, what the fuck are fucking feelings, yo?” Dean continues on through the song like a practiced performer which Sam and Jack both find kind of odd. Cas watches and sways happily throughout the song. “Once upon a time I was a hoe, I don’t even wanna hoe no more!” Dean starts giggling into the mic, then sings more of the song. “I thought that I didn’t care! I thought I was love impaired! But baby! Baby!” Dean points at Cas but closes his eyes to really focus on the song to be able to hit the notes properly. He does well for the most part. “I don’t know what I’m gonna dooooo!” Dean laughs through part of the next lyric, “Cuz I love you!”

Sam thinks that this song may be the funniest song to watch out of all three songs Dean has sung. After the song is over, Dean walks up to the bar to get another drink. “How does Dean know that song?” Sam asks Cas. 

“Sometimes we will sometimes listen to Lizzo sometimes.”  
“You do? He does?!”

“Only because I like it, I don’t really think Dean cares for it,” Cas leans in to tell Sam. 

“That’s actually… kind of sweet. Dean is very particular about his music.”

“Yeeeeeeeep!” Cas draws out then starts laughing. “He is…  _ but _ he loves me.” Everyone kinda does a small smile when Cas says that. “And you just have to have the right incentive,” Cas winks which neither Jack or Sam is used to and it takes Sam a second to register that Cas just made a dirty joke.

“Cas!” Dean shouts sitting back down quickly. “I got you  _ two _ more bottles because the guy gave me it half off, then one for free! Isn’t that weird?”

“Maybe he likes you!” Jack suggests.

Cas stops laughing and makes a stern face, looking around Dean to see the bartender. “He better not…” 

Dean, not paying attention to the conversation, puts his lips against Cas’s cheek and blows a raspberry loudly then starts laughing hysterically. He takes the bottle that Cas just opened and takes a sip, “Ahh!” Dean groans, “Your stuff is strong! I can still feel it on my tongue, look,” Dean sticks his tongue out sloppily and moves into Cas until their mouths meet. Dean pulls away moments after that, “Could you taste it? Hahaha,” Dean laughs. 

“You just taste like beer to me,” Cas smiles.

Dean wraps both arms around Cas awkwardly and presses his face into his chest. Dean’s eyes drop, “Belly, belly, belly, belly, belly…” Dean continuously mumbles to himself as the others carry on their conversation.

“It is a miracle that you two are still fully dressed, thank you for your decency.” Sam snarks.

“For what it’s worth, I think it could have been much worse,” Jack adds.

“Sorry,” Cas says, “I think I am being affected a little more than I thought before.”

“Belly, belly, belly,” Dean continues, but now he can only say it maybe five times between his new and loud hiccups. 

Sam half-smiles and rolls his eyes, “I guess I’ve seen worse,” He winces.

“Cas,” Dean slurs, “I’m gonna suck your dick, is that okay?” Dean starts drifting down slowly. 

“No!” They all say at the same time. Cas pulls Dean's shoulders and sits him back up. 

“Oh, okay, I’ll wait until we get home…” Dean says and he closes his eyes. Cas giggles.

“We didn’t have to know that,” Sam says slightly annoyed. 

“You told them?” Dean shouts to Cas.

“ _ You _ told them!” Cas reminds. 

“Oh… wait, what did I tell them?” Dean asks.

“I think it’s time to go! I’m driving! Obviously. You two are both sitting in the back,” Sam shuffles out of the booth and everyone follows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, baby, don't try to suck his dick at the bar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people that skipped straight here... here's the gist. 
> 
> Sam is driving them all back to the bunker from the bar. Jack gets in the passanger seat, Dean and Cas are both drunk in the backseat... Hope you guys like it! :)

They head to the car and Dean is the only one who is really struggling with that. He stumbles over then says, “I’m good! I’m good!” He does this about three times until they all get into the car. 

Sam starts driving back, talking to Jack, glad everything went well but wishing they had left before Dean got a little too graphic. “I don’t even know how many he had, I was switching them around so much,” Sam mumbles to Jack.

“I think it’s funny. He’ll just tell the truth… whatever we ask him.”

Sam thinks. Jack makes a good point. “Hey, Dean?” Sam says louder.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean says in a goofy voice and then giggles. 

“Do you remember that movie we watched a while ago with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Renolds?”

“Yeah! The poposal- The proposal,” Dean corrects.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes! It was so sweet! They love each other so much, Sammy! It was supposed to be fake but then it was real!” Dean exclaims.

Sam mumbles to Jack again, “I guess you’re right.”

“Yes, I told you! That’s why I don’t really mind it.”

“I’m gonna kiss you! Right on the lips!” Dean says pretty loud. Dean pushes out his lips and waits. It takes Cas a few seconds to register what's happening but he eventually leans in. He thought since Dean said he was going to kiss  _ him _ then Dean would meet him. He was wrong. 

“Ugh! Guys! Not in the car! Please, not in the car!” Sam complains. Normally, Cas would stop when asked and Dean would also by extension, but drunk Cas doesn’t care. The two continue in the back seat obnoxiously. “Jack, did you bring it?” 

“Yes,” Jack says, “But I feel a little weird about it,” He admits. “Do you really want me to do it?”

“Yes, those two are animals!”

“Okay,” Jack sighs and turns in his seat a little bit. Jack holds out the bottle.

“What the hell was that?’ Dean asks, pulling away from Cas. Cas shrugs so Dean smashes their lips back together. “What the hell?” He asks again. 

“Jack?” Cas asks.

Cas looks over and sees a cheap plastic spray bottle in Jack's hand. “It’s just water,” Jack informs. “Sam said to bring it to break you two up when you get too physical in the car. So now when you guys kiss in the car I have to spray you in the face with water.”

“We’re not cats,” Cas says. 

“Cats!” Dean giggles, “Meow! Hahaha! Meow!” Dean leans into Cas again for a kiss and Jack sprays them again. “Jack!” Dean whines. “Com’ on, I just wanna kiss him, please!”

“No, Dean,” Sam says sternly. 

“How about just a little one?”

“No, Dean.” 

“I’m gonna take off his shirt.” 

“Spray him again,” Sam tells Jack so Jack sprays Dean again.

“Ugh, fucking water, seriously?” Dean curses. 

“I feel like this may be my fault,” Cas admits.

“Yeah, because you’re so damn sexy…  _ lover… _ ” 

“Keep your hands to yourself until we get back, Dean,” Sam says. 

“No!” Dean whines again. Jack turns and sprays Dean repeatedly, “Okay fine! Fine! Fine! I will! I will!” Cas starts laughing hysterically. 

“It worked!” Sam says to Jack. “I didn’t think it would work once I noticed Cas getting drunk too.”

“Yes, this would have been easier if only Dean were drunk.”

“I didn’t think about Cas getting… he usually doesn’t… maybe like twice ever,” Sam babbles. 

Sam hears a lot of shuffling and looks in the rearview mirror to see that Dean has moved to the middle seat. He eyes him suspiciously. 

Dean yawns, “Can we cuddle?” he asks to the car because he doesn’t know who’s in charge of that right now. No one says anything. Jack wouldn’t say anything, Sam doesn’t know how to answer, and Cas says nothing because he doesn’t want to get sprayed with water again like a demeaned cat. 

When a few seconds of silence goes by and Dean is just looking at Cas, Cas finally says “Yes,” then Dean leans into him gently and innocently before Cas wraps his arms around Dean.

“Did he say cuddle?” Sam whispers to Jack, “This may actually be more gross,” Sam chuckles.

When they get back to the bunker, Cas is pleased to find out that Dean can walk in without stumbling because that means he’s gotten a little bit better. 

“Sorry I tried to suck Cas’s dick!” Dean shouts the apology as they all walk inside. “That was so weird,” Dean chuckles. 

“Yeah, it was,” Jack laughs. 

“It’s okay, just go to y’alls room, we’ll see you two in the morning,” Sam says to Dean and Cas as he and Jack start to split.

“ _ Our _ room?” Dean asks. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know where it is,” Sam sighs.

“Psh! I know where it is!” Dean starts walking to his room and Cas follows. “Cas,” Dean says as they step into his room, “Sam said this is my room  _ and  _ your room!”

“He did?” Cas asks, opening up another bottle of vodka and chugging it.

“Yeah, probably because it kinda is  _ our _ room… Can I have some?”

Cas pauses, “No.”

“Why not? I thought you wanted me drunk?”

“You are drunk,” Cas finishes the bottle, “And I am a little also.”

“So?” Dean asks, pulling his shirt off lazily. “I coulda got  _ more _ drunk.”

“Dean, there’s a difference between intoxication and incapacitation…”

“I dunno what that means,” Dean smiles and sits on the bed.

“There is such a thing as being too drunk…” Cas explains.

“Oh no!” Dean gasps, “Am I too drunk? We can’t have sex?!”

“No,” Cas chuckles, “You’re fine… You're speaking coherently, you’re walking by yourself, you’re highly attractive,” Cas snorts. “That’s not one of them… I am trying to think of the other one…”

“The other one?” Dean asks, “Oh, the ability to make out with Cas right now if Cas comes and sits on my lap,” Dean pats his thighs, “Right here…”

Cas laughs and walks over to Dean, “Actually it’s that you’re conscious, so you are right…”

“I knew it!” Dean shouts, “So are you gonna sit?” Cas shakes his head no, standing in front of Dean. “Awe man! First, Sammy doesn’t want us to kiss, and now you? This is a nightmare, I’m going to sleep!” Dean throws his hands up and flops back on the bed. 

“Dean, I just want to take your clothes off…” Cas thinks it’s funny that Dean stays this dramatic even while drunk. 

“Ohh… you can do that then!” Dean pulls up one of his legs so he can reach his shoelaces without sitting up. “I wore those shoes you don’t like again! Haha,” Dean chuckles.

Cas starts undoing Dean’s other laces, “Yeah, you did, but that’s alright.”

“Okay,” Dean shouts, “You can take off my pants now! But then you gotta kiss me a whole bunch…”

“Okay,” Cas agrees as he pulls off Dean’s pants and underwear. “Are you gonna undress me or am I doing that myself?”

Dean sits his head up, “Do you want me to? I will!”

“No,” Cas says and his clothes disappear, “I can do it.”

“Woah! You took them off so fast I didn’t even see!”

“Dean,” Cas laughs, “You’re goofy.”

“I am?” Dean asks seriously. 

“A little bit,” Cas crawls over top of Dean and starts kissing him. 

“You’re so warm…” Dean says into Cas’s mouth and it’s weird for Cas, kissing someone who is trying to talk. Cas pulls away for a second, confused. “Why’d you stop?” Dean asks.

“Because you were talking!” Cas giggles.

“I’m done now!” Dean pushes his lips out excessively. Cas rolls his eyes then leans in again. At the very last second, Dean bleps out his tongue and laughs when Cas kisses it. “You just kissed my tongue.”

“Yes, I know I did…” 

Dean finishes his chuckling. “Got you! You taste like vodka. Okay, now I’m done, we can kiss…”

“Oh, you’re done?” Cas plays.

“Yeah.”

“We can kiss now?”

“Yep!” Cas leans down and they start kissing again, this time for longer. The drunker Cas gets the slopier his kisses get. Dean is all for it, he just wishes there was more grinding. “Your tongue is so soft…” Dean mumbles and Cas pulls away again. “Can you lick me?”

Cas raises his eyebrows. An odd request but if it’s what Dean wants then- “Where?”

“Anywhere you want, just please…” 

Cas nods and starts lapping at Dean’s lips. “Right here…” Cas says deeply in the voice Dean likes. Dean closes his eyes and groans low to himself. “And here,” Cas moves to a spot on his neck under his jaw. Cas kisses there for a moment then licks. “And I know you enjoy here…” Cas licks very sloppily at Dean’s nipple.

Dean opens his eyes, pushing out his chest for Cas and the added contact. Dean watches as Cas pulls away and sees a strand of spit from his nipple to Cas’s mouth. Dean chuckles, “Slobber.” Cas smiles and bends back down to continue. Cas swirls the tip of his tongue around the bud of Dean’s nipple and Dean groans again. “Hey, Cas?” Dean grumbles, “Do you like me?”

Cas sits up all the way and forces back a laugh. “Dean, we are dating.”

“So… yes?”

“We’re boyfriends, Dean,” Cas cheers.

Dean glances away for a brief second. “But like… do you like me though?”

“You’re literally the love of my life, Dean, what are you talking about?”

“I didn’t know if you liked doing this with me or if you just did it because I asked…” Dean wiggles. 

“That’s crazy,” Cas’s smile widens. “Do you think I just walk the Earth licking people because they ask me to?”

“No…” Dean giggles. “Only when sexy people ask!” Dean jokes.

“Noooo!” Cas rolls his eyes with a smile, “Just you!”  
“That’s what I said! Sexy people...” Dean giggles. “I’ve always been hot, there’s nothing I can do about it… sorry!”

“I guess I’ll just have to power through…” Cas shuffles around until he’s got his mouth on Dean’s inner thigh. “I’m gonna lick you right here now,” Cas says right before he does. 

Dean’s toes curl, “Can you put your fingers in me now?” Dean asks with sincerity. It’s an odd line that Cas walks with wanting Dean to listen to what he tells him to do without opposition and wanting Dean to tell Cas what he wants so Cas can maybe do it.

“Okay…” Cas nods and stumbles off the bed for lube.

Dean pulls his feet up and spreads his legs so Cas can finger him. “Castiel? Can you tell me what you keep writing at the bottom of our kink catalog? Please?”

Cas pushes one finger slowly into Dean, “No,” Cas says plainly.

“But if you tell me then maybe we can do it!”

“I don’t want to do it.”

“Maybe I want to do it!”

“Then you can write it down.”

“But I don’t know what it is!”  
“Then I guess you can’t write it down.” Cas slowly adds a second finger.

“Com’ on, Cas! Please tell me!”

“No.”

“Is it something  _ you _ do to  _ me? _ ” Dean coos. Cas says nothing, he just keeps going. “Is it something  _ I  _ do to  _ you? _ ” Cas looks away for barely a half-second. “ _ It is, isn't it?! _ ”

“You’re drunk, Dean, you aren’t supposed to be playing detective!” Cas whines and blushes. 

“You’re drunk too! You aren’t supposed to be keeping secrets!” Dean replies.

“What can I do to you…” Dean thinks, “That makes you question everything and really ruffles your feathers…?” Cas gulps. “Maybe it’s-” Dean stops short to moan because Cas’s eyes are glowing again and that feels fucking amazing. Like Dean wants more but doesn’t know what to do with it. It feels like fire. Overwhelming and hot as fuck. Dean struggles greatly to handle it when he is sober, but for some reason does a better job of it while he’s drunk. Dean moans again, “Keep going…” Dean asks. Cas is a bit shocked that Dean wants him to keep going but nevertheless he does but with added intensity. “Cas! Cas! Ugh!” Dean grunts, slightly thrashing his hips. Dean hums some more until he thinks he can’t take it, “Okay! Okay…” Cas’s eyes go back to their previous glossed-over blue and Cas grins. “You did more!”

“You said keep going!” Cas adds a third finger. 

“I didn’t know you could- didn’t know you could… do it harder?” Dean says confused. 

Cas giggles, “That is not what happened…” Cas is glad that his grace effectively distracted Dean from trying to figure out what he keeps scribbling out on the list. 

“So you did it stronger?”

“That would be more accurate, yes”

Dean grinds his hips down onto Cas’s fingers. “This feels really good, can you go deeper?” Dean slurs.

“Of course!”

“Okay, what do you want me to do for  _ you _ now?” Dean asks, wiggling again. 

Cas keeps going, “I really like taking care of you when you ask so I suppose just keep vocalizing your desires. I would like to be inside you at some point through this though.”

“Right on!”

“Right on?” Cas says, confused.

“It means hell yeah, yes, go for it, I agree with you!”

“Dean, you seem to be talking more and I have three fingers in you. You usually stop when I add the second one…” Cas chuckles.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Dean groans, “Gotta be the alcohol!” Dean laughs. Cas shrugs in agreement. Dean raises both his hands to his chest and starts pinching each of his nipples between his thumb and his pointer finger. “I think my nipples want more attention-  _ but  _ I can do that! You can jussssss- umm… keep fingering me…” Dean chuckles. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean hums rhythmically. “Cassie boy,” Dean smiles, “Cassie, Cas, Cassie, Cassie, Cas. Big cock Cas,” Dean laughs loudly, “Really big…” Dean bites his lip.

Cas smiles, “What are you doing?”

“I told you! My nipples wanna be touched!” Dean slurs. 

“No, not that, I mean the singing!”  
“What singing?”

“Nevermind,” Cas smiles.

“Cassie the angel,” Dean smiles again, “Cassie likes me…”

“Cassie  _ loves _ you,” Cas corrects.

“Even better!” Dean shouts. “Castiel and his soft little belly!” Dean extends out a hand but cannot reach it so he retracts it and goes back to his nipple. Cas doesn’t understand why drunk Dean is so infatuated with his “belly.” Dean keeps singing but this time a little less defined. “Big cock Cassie wants to fu-uh-uck me!”

“Yes he does,” Cas plays. 

“Okay,” Dean says finally. “Take your fingers outta my ass real quick,” Dean slurs. Cas chuckles knowing there is no way Dean could say that without the aid of the alcohol. Dean starts rolling over until he’s on his stomach and pulls his knees under him so his butt is in the air. “Cassie likes fucking me like this the best. I know you do…” Dean puts his hands by his head which is in the mattress along with his chest. “I can’t see you, but you fuck really good,” Dean giggles. 

“Do you want to fuck me this way-” Cas shakes his head, “No, I mean do you want me to fuck you this way?”

“Heh, you said ‘fuck.’” Dean wiggles, “Com’ on!” Dean says impatiently and not answering Cas, “Do you want me to back up into you or something?”

“I don’t understand how that would work,” Cas says, pumping his dick a few times until it’s all the way hard while effectively spreading lube around it. “I actually don’t think it would at all.”

“Well, probably not with an attitude like that,” Dean chuckles. “You sure do like to make me wait dontcha, Cassie boy? Big cock Cassie likes to make me wait, likes to hear me beg.”

Cas lines up behind Dean and puts his hands around Dean’s upper thigh which he has made a habit of because he likes the feeling of pulling Dean into him. “When you look as good as this,” Cas slides slowly and very easily into Dean and they both groan, “Yes… But you don’t mind waiting for me, do you, Dean?”

“Mm-mm,” Dean shakes his head, barely though since he's face down in the sheets. 

“I wish I could see you like that more often,” Cas grunts, still grinding his hips into Dean very slowly and shallow. “Presenting yourself to me quite nicely and happily.” Dean just hums. “It seems you have fallen silent,” Cas comments.

Dean grunts, “Sorry,” He forces out. 

“Don’t be.” Cas continues his painfully slow movements, each one of his light thrust making Dean’s cock throb. Cas enjoys teasing Dean and is waiting for him to simply ask Cas when he wants more, which Cas is sure he will at some point. Dean balls his fists into the sheets at his head. 

“Deeper, Cas… Harder…” Dean whines. “Please…” Dean’s request seems so desperate. More desperate than Cas though Dean truly was. Cas starts thrusting all the way in, deeper just like Dean wanted. Cas meets his hips to Dean each time.

“You take my cock so well, Dean,” Cas admires. He says this as a compliment but it has more of a tone of thanks. “It’s getting to a point where words actually cannot describe how I feel…” Cas speeds up his thrust just slightly which feels instantly better for Dean. Dean’s dick is dripping out precome like an abandoned ice cream cone in the summer that never stood a single chance in hell. 

“You can,” Dean’s voice breaks for a loud moan, probably the loudest one Cas has heard all night, “You can try,” Dean forces out again. 

“My vocabulary is too stunted right now, it would be an insult compared to the truth…” Cas murmurs then takes a long pause from talking. Dean honestly doesn’t think Cas’s ‘vocabulary is stunted,’ but he is also drunk so what does he know? In his pause, Cas focuses on each of his thrusts which are still pretty slow. 

“Ooh…” Dean drags out lowly.

Cas smiles, knowing that he’s got it. With every soft push in Cas hits Dean right in the perfect spot. It feels like heat and force and light and luster. It feels like everything. Dean’s breath hitches and he starts panting loudly, a constant and steady strand of moaning and whimpering the entire time. Dean knows he’s coming soon but it doesn’t feel urgent yet. Just like it’s sitting there, toes at the edge of a cliff ready to step off. 

As if Cas was reading his mind he asks, “Would you like me to go faster?”

Dean whines high-pitched and short before mumbling, “Mm-hmm,” and nodding his head.

“I didn’t hear you,” Cas says which is an obvious lie but drunk Dean doesn’t think about it. “You  _ do  _ want me to go faster?”

“Yes!” Dean squeaks. Cas sinks in hard and fast repeatedly, absolutely abusing Dean’s prostate. Dean continuously makes noises of pleasure but now adds obscenities and curses which makes Cas grin proudly for a reason he doesn’t quite know. “Cas,” Dean pants, Cas expects Dean is going to warn him about his upcoming orgasm. “I like when you come inside me and I want you to do that,” Dean says very,  _ very  _ quickly and Cas is surprised that Dean had a coherent thought, much more that he could vocalize it. 

“Okay,” Cas nods, “I can do that. Wait just a bit longer if you can.”

“Okey-” Dean squeaks, unsure if he can do that.

Cas, of course, already knew that Dean enjoyed that particular feeling. And Cas is already feeling pretty close too. Cas gets naturally closer faster when he’s drunk but to Dean, it has the opposite effect. A few more thrusts and Dean turns into a whining babbling mess, as per usual in these circumstances. Cas’s rhythm has noticeably changed and Dean figures he’s close. 

“Cas, I-” Dean pants, “I ca- I can’t-” Dean stops trying to talk and goes back to focusing on  _ not _ coming. Dean arches his back with his next groan. This seems to set Cas’s off as he was not expecting the new angle and it feels rather nice. 

“I’m coming,” Cas gives very little notice.

“Me too,” Dean pants. Cas attempts to keep moving throughout the rest of both their orgasms. Cas comes first and Dean pushes back into him, really enjoying the feeling like he admitted he does. Dean comes a few moments after and is actually shocked by the amount that comes out. Since his dick had been drooling out so much the entire time, he doesn’t understand how there could be that much more. He thinks he’s gotta be empty by now.

Cas pulls slowly out of Dean and Dean lets his knees slide out from under him so he is just laying there on his stomach, panting heavily in a mess of his own come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we know, when Cas wants it, Cas gets it. Happy drunk sex everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulls slowly out of Dean and Dean lets his knees slide out from under him so he is just laying there on his stomach, panting heavily in a mess of his own come. “Makes me feel all warm and happy,” Dean giggles.

“What does?” Cas asks, crawling over Dean. Cas lifts up Dean’s shoulder and flips him around onto his back. 

“Your come inside of me! Thank you,” Dean laughs, “I think I ran out of all mine,” Dean shrugs with a goofy face. 

“Oh,” Cas giggles, “What happened to it?” 

Dean looks down in the space between him and where Cas is hovering over him. He puts a finger on his stomach and swirls the smeared come which is quickly drying. “Used it all up… Are you gonna kiss me?” Cas nods and starts to lean down and notices that Dean closes his eyes very early. “Cas,” Dean holds back a chuckle as he turns his head to the side. Even drunk he remembers not to laugh while they kiss. “What was that?”

“I was kissing you,” Cas laughs so Dean knows that Cas knows that is obviously not what he was doing. Cas had pressed his open-mouth against Dean and just started licking his tongue.

“I don’t think that’s kissing,” Dean smiles.

Cas laughs again, “Our lips were together!”

“Your mouth was wide open and you were,” Dean snorts, “Fighting my tongue with yours…”

“Mmm,” Cas thinks, “I believe it was you who was licking me!”

“Well! Cah!” Dean chuckles, “That’s because you were!”

“But you liked it and you want to do it again?” Cas raises an eyebrow.

Dean smiles, “Yeah…” They “kiss” for a bit longer before Cas stops and lays his entire body on Dean. “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Big cock Cassie,” Dean hums. “I like Cassie and he likes me!”

“Loves,” Cas corrects again.

“ _ Even better! _ ” Dean exasperates like he hadn't heard it the first time. 

“Hey Cassie boy, guess what?”

“What?” Cas says distractedly as he magics away all the mess before he forgets to. 

“I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

“What you keep writing at the bottom of that paper!”

“No, you didn’t,” Cas laughs, snuggling closer into Dean. 

“Uh-hu!” Dean disagrees. Cas laughs then asks him what it is and is baffled to hear that Dean guessed it right. Baffled and panicked. Baffled and panicked and horrified. “I figured it out all by myself, are you proud of me?”

“How did you find out?” Cas asks seriously. 

“Through the power of deduction, Watson!” Dean laughs, “I don’t ‘emember what that means right now but Sherlock says it on TV and he’s  _ hawt… _ ” Dean wraps his arms around Cas and squeezes gently. “We can do something with that if you want…”

It’s nice for Cas to hear Dean say that, but that’s not what he was most worried about. “Dean,” Cas swallows and his voice breaks a little which is very uncommon for Cas, “I don’t know if I want to…”

Dean hears Cas’s tone and quickly realizes something is wrong. “We don’t have to, don’t worry…” Dean feels Cas relax on top of him and is surprised that Cas was previously so tense. “If you change your mind… I’m the first in line, baby,” Dean starts laughing which makes Cas chuckle as well. “That’s ABBA…”

“I’m aware,” Cas smiles.

“Did you like my singing at the bar, Cas?”

“Was the first song about pornography?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” Dean closes his eyes.

“It was subtle.”  
“You’re my best porn, Cassie,” Dean slurs.

“Am I?” Cas giggles.

“Yep! If I’m not lookin’ at boobs, I wanna be lookin’ at you… And maybe Sherlock because like I said,” Dean yawns, “He is hot…”

“Which one?” Cas asks curiously.

“I can’t remember,” Dean mumbles, “I’m gonna go to sleep, is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Cas giggles and Dean quickly falls asleep. Cas rolls off of Dean and lays beside him, pulling the blanket over both of them. Usually, after Cas gets  _ very _ drunk, he goes into this kind of coma which helps it wear off faster. Right now he’s not  _ that _ drunk. Maybe he was earlier, but now he’s just a little bit. Enough to notice, but not enough to sleep it off. 

Cas thinks all night about the fact that Dean now knows what he wrote. He’s actually freaking out over it, but there’s only so much he can do. In the morning, he can just wipe Dean's memory if he brings it up. It's a solution, but not a good one. Cas would feel very weird about that, like he was violating his trust or something. But even with that, Dean was drunk and figured it out which means he can probably figure it out again. Cas thinks for a second that maybe it’s not that big a deal and it’s fine if Dean knows. Quickly, he reverts back and decides that it  _ is _ a big deal. Oh no, what a nightmare.

The next morning Dean wakes up very groggy and is stunned that Cas’s isn’t there next to him. Dean gets up very quickly and starts getting dressed to go find Cas because it’s very unusual of him to not be there and he’s freaking out wondering if everything is okay when-

“Dean!” Cas walks into the room and sees Dean standing in his underwear, “You’re awake! Did I wake you when I got up?”

Dean quickly looks Cas up and down. He’s fully dressed again, coat and all. “No, I don’t think so…” Dean is pretty sure he woke up on his own. 

“I got you some water,” Cas walks toward Dean and hands him the glass. 

“Thanks…” Dean says, taking the glass and sitting down on the bed. Cas reaches out and pokes Dean on the nose which would confuse Dean, but then his headache goes away so that makes sense. Cas must’ve known he would be hungover. “Thanks again,” Dean smiles. Dean relaxes a bit more now that Cas is back. He may have overreacted, but it was  _ weird. _

“So,” Cas starts, “What do you remember?” Cas asks, genuinely curious.

Dean thinks for a second before recounting. “Well, I drove to the bar and we all started drinking, Jack wanted that virgin drink and the bartender looked at me funny when I ordered it-”

“Yes… Jack thinks he may have… ‘liked you.’”

Dean’s eyebrows spring wide open, “Interesting. Well, anyway, I was paranoid the whole time about Sam pranking me or something but I guess that was pointless.”

“It was?” Cas asks, tilting his head. 

“Yeah, you were right!” Dean sips his water, “So we all kept drinking, except Jack I think, and I got  _ wayyy _ hammered. Then we got in the car and Sam drove us back-”

“He did?” Cas says confused because that is  _ not _ what happened next.

“Yeah, didn’t he?” Cas nods, “Okay so yeah…” 

“Where did you sit? Do you remember?” 

“Uhm, the middle seat next to you in the back… weird question…”

“The whole time?”

“Yes, Cas, the whole time…” Dean squints at Cas. “Is there something else?”

“Do you remember getting sprayed with water?”

“What?”

“Jack sprayed us with water from a spray bottle that Sam made him bring every time we kissed.”

“We kissed in the car? I just remember like… spooning or something.”

“Okay, then what happened?”

“We got back and I apologized for trying to suck your dick, which I don’t remember doing, did I try to do that in the car too?”

“No.”

“Oh okay, good, that would’ve been embarrassing-”

“You did it while we were at the bar.”

“Well fuck. But I didn’t and that’s what matters.”

“We had to stop you-”

“WE?”  
“Well, I did… Continue.”

“Uhmm,” Dean thinks again. “Then you and I,” Dean gestures a pointed finger, “Came to my room and had sex.”

“Do you remember any details?”

“Uh, I asked you to lick me… which you did. And you fingered me for a bit…” Dean keeps recounting and says some very obscure yet specific details. “Umm, I kept calling you…” Dean rubs his forehead, “What did I keep calling you?” Dean tries to remember, “Big cock Cassie!” Dean says, proud that he figured it out. “And I, let’s see, I rubbed my nipples,” Dean cringes. Cas thinks Dean’s recollection is funny and although he has a different question to ask Dean, he lets him continue. “And then you fucked me… from behind… like a dog… And it was basically awesome.”

“Do you remember talking about the list of kinks?”

“Your kink catalog?” Dean pauses and thinks very hard, “Yeah! I asked you what you wrote at the bottom and crossed out but you wouldn’t tell me!” Cas swallows hard and looks at the floor, chest filling with dread. “So I guess you’ll tell me when you’ll tell me…”

“You don’t know?”

“No, you didn’t say… did you tell me?”

“No, I did not.” And that's the truth. 

“And then I guess we went to sleep… _Did_ _you_ go to sleep? I know sometimes when you drink a lot you pass out…”

“I didn’t sleep, no.”

“Alright, cool.” Dean nods. “Then I woke up and you were gone and I freaked out and started getting dressed and you walked in and now we’re here.”

“Okay, well finish getting dressed, Sam is making breakfast-”

“May the gods help us all,” Dean jokes and he of course knows…  _ they won't. _

“Yes, and turns out, Sam has a bit of a surprise for you too…”

“A good surprise or a bad one?” Dean asks, pulling on a shirt.

“I don’t think you’re going to love it, but it’s not bad.”

“That means it’s bad. Oh fuck,” Dean is now fully dressed. “What happened, did I do something? What did I do?” 

“You really don’t remember?” Dean tries really hard to remember. “You… sang.”

“Ohh! I was singing… that’s not so bad…”

“Well, it was karaoke.”

“It was not.”

“It was.”

Dean flops on the bed, “I’m not leaving here.”

“If it helps, we all think you did a very good job.”

“That does help.” Dean closes his eyes, “Why can’t I remember singing karaoke, I feel like I should remember that.” 

“Maybe when you see Sam’s video you’ll remember,”

_ “He took a video?” _ Dean’s eyes widen. “So I was right! This was a trick.”

“It was, you were right.” Cas grimaces, “I feel responsible for this because I asked you to become intoxicated despite your suspicions where you would otherwise have not.”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. It’s not like you forced alcohol down my throat. All you did was entice me with your smoking hot body, and you can’t help that…” Dean smiles. 

“So are you ready to go to the kitchen?”

“Absolutely not. I need a second, I’m still kinda embarrassed.”

“Well, take your time. Last night I was actually thinking about this a lot, you know, because I was at fault for it… partly. I think the best thing you can do is walk out there and be very confident about it.”

“But I’m not confident about it.”

“You can pretend.”

“I am good at pretending,” Dean shrugs. “Like how? Just be like ‘I rocked it at karaoke last night! Musical genius. I wish someone got it on video!’ would that work?”

“That would work,” Cas nods. 

Dean huffs. “Can we have sex right now?”

Cas makes a face at Dean and Dean knows the answer is no. “I think Sam found a case so I’m going to say later.”

Dean rolls his eyes and stands up. “Okay, let’s do this then. Confident. Confident. Okay.”

“I love you!” Cas says to him as they walk out. 

“Dude, I already said I want to have sex with you again, don’t tease me.” Cas chuckles. “You know I can’t resist.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not the hottest... I hope you guys liked it, and if you wanted something hotter you could go back to some of my other ones if you feel like it? I THINK those are hotter anyway... ?
> 
> Please leave comments! I wanna hear what y'all think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
